Falling For Autumn!
Falling For Autumn! is the first episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids prepare for the Fall Festival. Edacational Theme: The Season of Fall/Autumn Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Fall Song #Apples and Bananas #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Barney Bag #Peanut Butter #Bumping Up and Down #I Like Autumn #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *David (Robert Hurtekant) **Cameo** *David's Dad (sound cameo) Trivia *◾This episode marks: **The first appearance of new costumes for Barney and Baby Bop, as well as a new Barney doll, with yellow toes being used for the first time since "A Day at the Beach". **The first appearance of the redesigned Barney Bag. **The first time Jeff Ayers performs as Baby Bop. **The first appearance of David. **The only episode to have the Barney doll's tail "twinkle" at the beginning before he comes to life. *Barney's voice since this episode have references from the last few Season 1 episodes (like "A Splash Party, Please") and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *This marks the first time Jeff Ayers performs as Baby Bop. *The Barney's Magical Musical Adventure version of I Love You since that episode is similar to Season 1 but the pitch now becomes higher. *Starting with this episode and throughout Season 3, the pictures in the end credits are now constant between episodes. *David, a boy in a wheelchair, makes a guest appearance at the beginning of this episode. This is his first appearance. *When the kids are looking for the Barney doll, which is nowhere to be found, his tail somewhat winks. This is the only episode in which this happens. *This is the ninth episode where time lapse is used. Tina and Baby Bop were on a peanut race before Shawn caught up to them quickly. *This season takes place around autumn starting with this episode. *Micheal wear the same clothes from Lend A Helping Hand. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Looking Around My Neighborhood!. And the same pants from Brave New Rescues. And a pony tail. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Having Fun With Arts & Crafts and Brave New Rescues. And a short hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from , Making A Move! (1993 Version). And a high pony tail. *David wear the same clothes from The Golden Hammer and Lend A Helping Hand. And a short hair. *Shawn's voice used in this episode. It is later shown in "That's a Home to Me (episode)", and "The Great Robot Race". (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 3 for Aired in 1994 Finally on December 2018 (1994 Version) Part 1 to 14 Finally in December 2019!! (1996 Version) Part 1 to 24 Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1997 Version) Part 1 to 34 Coming Soon on YouTube!!! 1997 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) # Barney's Great Adventure Teaser # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) # Falling for Autumn Title Card Closing # Barney Says Segment (Falling for Autumn) # End Credits # Microsoft ActiMates Barney Commercial (1997) # Camp WannaRunnaRound Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Barney's Musical Scrapbook Trailer # Barney's Colors and Shapes Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) Clip from Falling for Autumn! # Barney Theme Song (Three Lines, Three Corners!'s version) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Three Lines, Three Corners!) # David play games! (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Let's Play Games!) # Let's Poor the Beans in the scoops! (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Sweet As Honey!) # David leave from David's Dad pick up! (Clip and audio from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from You Can Do It! (episode)) # Hi Tina (On Again, Off Again) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from On Again, Off Again) # Hi Michael (Are We There Yet? and Where's everybody!". (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Are We There Yet? and Barney's Super Singing Circus and Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?) # BJ Says "Where's Everybody!". (Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus) # Barney comes to life (Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?) # Fall! (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Barney Fall Song (1997 Version) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Tree-Mendous Trees!) #Shawn's wearing a Summer, winter & Back clothes!!!! (Clip and audio from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) #Hi Baby Bop (Doctor Barney Is Here!) Part 2 (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Doctor Barney Is Here!) #Barney Apples and Bananas (Rock with Barney's version) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Rock with Barney) #Apples!!!! (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Barney's Halloween Party!) #Let's Make Our Own Leaf Prints (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from We've Got Rhythm!) #Baby Bop bye!!!!!!! (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Run, Jump, Skip and Sing!) #Make Leaf prints!!!!!!! (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Birthday Ole!) #STAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Day And Night!) #Barney Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (1994 Version) (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Barney Live! In New York City!) #Star!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Day and Night!) #Shawn Saying Thanks (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Dooley & Pals In And Out And All Around) #Barney The Barney Bag (Let's Eat!'s version) (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Let's Eat!) #Let's Make Our Own Peanut Butter on Pine Cones (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!) #Bird for dinner (Clip and audio from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from BJ's Really Cool House!) #Barney Peanut Butter (1989 version) (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and audio from A Day At The Beach!) #lets go have fun!!! (Clip and audio from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Adventure Bus!) #Surprise for opens!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from That Makes Me Mad! and Barney's Night Before Christmas!) #Let's check!!! (Clip and audio from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Brushing Up On Teeth) #Play game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Let's Help Mother Goose!) #Baby Bop leave from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #We need to the fall festival!!!!! (Clip and audio from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from All Aboard!) #Barney Bumpin' Up and Down (2005 version) (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Let's Go to the Farm) #Let's Make Our Own Scarecrow!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Falling For Autumn! and Audio from Hidden Treasures!) #Barney I Like Autumn (2009 Version) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Let's Go On Vacation (2009)) # Barney I love you (Goes on a Field Trip's version) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Goes on a Field Trip and Pennies, Nickles, Dimes) # Barney comes to play (A Different Kind of Mystery) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from A Different Kind of Mystery) # Barney Says Segment (Falling for Autumn!) (BattyBarney1995 Has No Barney Says.) # And remember, I Love You! (Stick with Imagination!'s version) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Stick with Imagination!) # Barney End Credits (Room for Everyone's version) (Clip from Falling for Autumn! and Audio from Room for Everyone) *'Complete Episode' Audio from Falling for Autumn! # Barney Theme Song (Falling for Autumn!'s version) (Clip from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) # Let's Play games! (Clip from Play for Exercise! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) # Stephen is planting flowers!!!!! (Clip from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from Falling for Autumn! and Caring Means Sharing) # Tomie dePaola and Maureen dePaola leaving the classroom! (Clip and audio from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) # Hi Robert he's a Daddy (Falling for Autumn!) (Clip from Oh Brother... She's My Sister! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) # Hi Derek (Falling for Autumn!) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) # Where is it? (Clip from Puppy Love! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) # Barney comes to life (Falling for Autumn!) (Clip from Animal ABC's and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Fall!!!!! (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Barney Fall Song (1993 Version) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #My Hat is TOO BIG! For Chip! All wearing hats for cowboys! (Clip and audio from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Hi Baby Bop (Falling for Autumn!) (Clip from Who's Who at the Zoo? and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Barney Apples and Bananas (1993 version) (Clip from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Lots of Apples! (Clip from Barney's Halloween Party! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #The Last Letter our Mystery Word!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Alphabet Soup! (episode) and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Let's Make Our Own Picture Frame! (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Jeff time to leave! (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Shawn & The Beanstalk!, Falling for Autumn! and Grown-Ups For A Day!) #Let's Make Our Own Plate Mates! (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #It's a Christmas Star! (Clip from Barney's Christmas Star and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Barney Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1993 Version) (Clip from You Can Be Anything! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #A STAR! (Clip from Barney's Great Adventure and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Barney The Barney Bag (1993 version) (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Let's Make Our Own Owls! (Clip from At Home in the Park! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #The Dinner is Here! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from Falling for Autumn! and Barney's Adventure Bus!) #Barney Peanut Butter (1993 Version) (Clip from A Day at the Beach and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Let's go see the Colors at School! (Clip and audio from Let's Play School! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Everybody giving for the present! (Clip and audio from Gift of the Dinos and Audio from Barney's Night Before Christmas and Falling for Autumn!) #Let's Follow to the CASTLE LONG LONG TIME! (Clip and audio from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Playing Hopscotch!!!!!!! (Clip from A Different Kind of Mystery! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Baby Bop leave from Falling for Autumn (Clip from Numbers! Numbers! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Time to put in it away! (Clip and audio from You've Got to Have Art! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Barney Bumpin' Up and Down (1993 version) (Clip from I Love to Sing with Barney and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Let's Make Our Own Smile Mask! (Clip from You've Got to Have Art! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Barney I Like Autumn (1993 Version) (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Barney & Friends I love you (Clip from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!, Barney's Fun & Games and Day of the Diesels) #Barney I love you Part 13 (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Falling for Autumn!) #Barney comes to play (Falling for Autumn!) (Clip from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) #Barney Says Segment (Falling for Autumn!) (BattyBarney1995 Has No Barney Says.) #And remember, I Love You! (Falling for Autumn!'s version) (Clip from A Package of Friendship! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) # Barney End Credits (Falling for Autumn!'s version) (Clip from A Welcome Home! and Audio from Falling for Autumn!) *'Complete Episode' Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation